1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, an optical coupler of the test apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to a test apparatus for optically coupling a main frame and a test head of the test apparatus, an optical coupler of the test apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, a test apparatus for testing an electronic device is expected to operate at high speed along with speeding up of the electronic device. Thus, means for coupling a test head which applies a test pattern to a device under test and a main frame which controls test sequences of the test head through optical fiber cables has been suggested. Here, since any prior art document is not recognized at present, it is not omitted to describe.
When optical fiber cables are used as a signal transmission route, it is necessary to satisfy the curvature limit of the optical fiber cables and particularly, that is an important matter to couple the optical fiber cables to a movable equipment such as a test head. Additionally, it is a problem to be solved that the curvature limit of a number of optical fiber cables provided in a narrow space such as a test head is satisfied.
Further, it is necessary to provide a number of optical fiber cables between the main frame and the test head, and the positions of connectors on the main frame and the test head are different for each optical fiber cable. Therefore, it is expected that the optical fiber cables are appropriately bundled to wire the same.